I know I'm a wolf
by Sangoha
Summary: *Spoiler épisode 18 d'UM, si vous l'avez pas vu, passez votre chemin!* Pourquoi devaient-ils en arriver là? A quel moment tout ça avait foiré? Pourquoi ils se retrouvaient tous deux, face à face? Pourquoi le padawan n'écoutait-il plus le maître? Pourquoi devait-il le tuer? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?... Songfic Young Heretics, I know I'm a wolf


Hello les gens!

Me voilà pour ma première apparition du côté des web-shows avec une song fic sur Unknown Movies (parce que je trouve cette série tellement géniale que je ne pouvais pas y rester insensible) et parce qu'après une énième écoute de cette chanson un peu tristounette quand même, j'ai tout de suite pensé au Tueur et à Gydias...

Bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses: les paroles originales sont en gras, la traduction de ces mêmes paroles est en italique et les pensées de notre cher Tueur sont écrite normalement...

Attention aux plus sensibles, mention de meurtre (c'est pour justifier le M)!

Disclamer: Je ne possède rien, ni le Tueur, ni Gydias ni rien d'Unknown Movies (même si j'aimerai beaucoup) et tout ça appartient à son créateur... Je ne possède guère plus I know I'm a wolf, magnifique chanson des Young Heretics...

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise, (et si c'est le cas ou non, un review ne serait pas de refus!)

Bye!

* * *

 **Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak...**

 _Cher lapin, mes jambes faiblissent…_

Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Je dois le retrouver ! Je dois le retrouver ! Je ne sens même plus mes jambes qui filent à tout allure, je ne vois plus que du vert et son image, au lointain, mirage de mon objectif.

 **chasing you**

 _à te courir après_

Je cours, sans prendre la peine de regarder autour de moi. Est-ce que je fuis, est-ce que je pourchasse ? Tout en flou dans mon esprit embrumé de douleur.

 **And the snowfields...**

 _Et les champs de neige_

Tu t'es arrêté dans une clairière froide, mon souffle fait de la vapeur dans l'air. Ça ne te sauveras pas.

 **Wouldn't seem so big,**

 _Ne paraissent pas si grand,_

Tu n'es plus un mirage, tu es mon fantôme, qui me hante, omniprésent. Il ne nous reste que quelques pas à parcourir et tu seras entre mes mains.

 **if you knew**

 _Si tu savais…_

Si tu savais ce que j'avais pensé te faire subir ! Tu m'as humilié, détruit en poussière ! Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser faire ?!

 **That this blood on my teeth,**

 _Il y a du sang sur mes crocs,_

Tout le sang que j'ai voulu voir s'échapper de ton corps, tes organes, à vif sous le soleil froid de notre rencontre, tes muscles, dénués de peau et toi me suppliant avec effroi.

 **it is far beyond dry…**

 _déjà si sec…_

Mais je ne suis plus ça. J'ai compris, j'ai tout compris, moi. Je connais l'importance des vies humaines… de l'enfance. Pas toi. Pourquoi dois-je te tuer déjà ?

 **And I've captured you once,**

 _Je t'ai déjà capturé une fois,_

Ça aurait été plus simple si, ce jour maudit, je t'avais exterminé. Dépecé. Si je ne t'avais pas pris pour mon protégé. Si je ne t'avais pas prit pour un allié.

 **but it wasn't quite right…**

 _Mais ce n'était pas très juste…_

Mais ça n'aurait pas été juste. Tu voulais m'aider, avec cette étincelle dans les yeux qui me disait que tu voulais être avec moi. Que tu voulais faire parti de mon combat.

 **So I'm tellin' you..**

 _Donc je te le dis…_

Alors, je te le murmure avec calme, je te le hurle dans le silence, je te le soupire sans bruit.

 **That you'll be safe with me.**

 _Tu seras en sécurité avec moi._

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je n'en pouvais plus de la solitude. Je t'ai trouvé, toi, et même si tu as tout fait capoté, je ne te ferais pas si mal. Tu t'endormiras, purement et simplement. Laisse-toi faire…

(Ooo)

 **Oh rabbit,**

 _Oh lapin,_

Petit souris apeurée, tu sursaute, tu t'affole, petit lapin devant le loup que je prétends être.

 **my claws are down now so don't be afraid…**

 _Mes griffes sont émoussées donc ne sois pas peureux…_

Ne sais-tu pas que je ne suis pas un loup mais un panda ? Ne sais-tu pas que l'arme, c'est toi qui l'as ? Ne sais-tu pas que nous commençons à jouer à chat, passant de la proie à la victime dans notre danse endiablée ?

 **I can keep you warm,**

 _Je peux te tenir chaud,_

Je peux tout arrêter, si tu veux. Je peux te planter cette lame dans la gorge, tu ne souffriras plus. Je ne souffrirais plus. Nous serons heureux, tu sais. Toi, parti dans la chaleur doucereuse de la mort, moi, de nouveau seul à déambuler dans le monde, sans accroches ni remords.

 **as long as you can just try...**

 _Seulement si tu peux essayer…_

Si tu pouvais seulement arrêter de vouloir être fier de toi… Si tu pouvais simplement me donner ton arme et te taire à jamais…

 **To be brave!**

 _D'être courageux !_

Je ne te demande pas la lune… Je te demande d'oser disparaître, je te demande de m'écouter, de me croire sur parole. Pourquoi te bas-tu toujours ?

 **Yes I know I'm a wolf,**

 _Oui, je sais que je suis un loup,_

Tu as peur, peut-être ? Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je le sens dans ton âme. Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais te faire. Tu as peur de l'après. Tu as peur de tout, pauvre souris. Surtout de moi, du loup que tu pense que je suis.

 **and I've been known to bite,**

 _Et que je suis connu pour mordre,_

oui, je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur, tu as raison d'avoir peur. Regarde toutes mes victimes… Regarde tout ce sang sur mes mains…

 **But the rest of my pack…**

 _Mais le reste de ma meute…_

Mais je te le promets, j'ai abandonné tout ça. J'ai compris le sens de la vie. Toi non.

 **I've left them behind.**

 _Je les ai laissé derrière_

Je ne vais plus tuer, je crois. Du moins, pour l'instant. Après toi j'arrêterais. Je veux vivre pour comprendre le poids de mes erreurs. Tu en fais parti, de ces erreurs…

 **And my teeth may be sharp,**

 _Et mes crocs sont peut-être acérés,_

J'ai peut-être toujours cette rage dans le sang…

 **and I've been raised to kill…**

 _Et je suis peut-être né pour tuer_

J'ai peut-être toujours ce besoin envahissant de voir le dernier souffle de mes victimes…

 **But the though of fresh meat...**

 _Mais la senteur de la viande fraîche…_

Mais quand je te vois… Quand je repense à ce gamin… Quand je sens le sang de tes victimes sur les cendres de ma veste carbonisée…

 **It's making me ill!**

 _Ça me rend malade !_

Ça me rend malade. Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? Je croyais te l'avoir dit ! Je croyais te l'avoir enseigné ! Je croyais… je croyais…

 **So I'm telling you...**

 _Donc je te le dis…_

Tes yeux croisent les miens. La bataille est finie. Je croyais te l'avoir dit. Tu n'es qu'un lapin apeuré par le loup que j'étais. Tu n'es qu'un lapin apeuré par le loup que je suis encore. Et tu as peur, très peur.

 **That you'll be safe with…**

 _Tu seras en sécurité…_

Ne t'en fais pas… Tu vas t'endormir… Loin, si loin de tout ça… Si loin de moi…

 **Me, Eee, Ooo, Ooo...**

 _Avec moi…_

Ai confiance, tu ne souffriras pas…

 **So rabbit,**

 _Alors lapin,_

Petit lapin, lâche prise.

 **please stop looking the other way…**

 _S'il te plaît, arrête de regarder de l'autre côté…_

Arrête de t'accrocher à la vie…

 **It's cold out there...**

 _Il fait froid dehors…_

Elle est maintenant trop froide et trop terne pour toi…

 **So why not stay here,**

 _Alors pourquoi ne reste tu pas,_

Reste dans mes bras.

 **under my tail...?**

 _Sous ma queue… ?_

Endors toi, mon petit padawan et sache que…

Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…

* * *

PS: je sais que cette scène ne se passe pas en hiver mais sinon, ça collait pas avec la chanson... Donc j'ai choisi de la mettre au printemps!


End file.
